1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrist-watch wireless telephone comprising two-way wireless telephone circuitry, a microphone, a loudspeaker, and a display screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wrist-watch wireless telephone of this kind is known from the British patent application GB 2 171 821. In GB 2 171 821 a combination of an electronic wristwatch and a two-way radio communication system is described. A strap of the wrist watch comprises an antenna. As described in relation to FIGS. 1 and 2 of GB 2 171 821 a casing of the wrist-watch comprises a microphone, an LCD-display, and a two-way telephone circuitry so as to allow wireless communication with other subscribers that have subscribed to a telephone system supporting wrist-watch wireless telephones of this kind.
Furthermore, from the PCT patent application WO 94/19736, a portable wireless data collection terminal for radio communication with a computer is known having a matrix type touch sensitive or pen-actuatable bit-mapped display screen. The display screen can be configured as a keyboard for manual input of alphabetical characters and can also show alphanumerical and graphic data. Such a data terminal can be used for instance to alphanumerically and graphically display a customer invoice and to transmit a customer's signature as an acknowledgement of the invoice.
Furthermore, an interactive display as such is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,381.
Furthermore, so-called PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants) are known as a portable pen-computer, these PDAs having an interactive display.
None of the above prior art documents takes into account all human factors that are to be considered for getting a true multi-media miniature and portable wireless two-way telephone.